


Let's Start Over

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Two prompts are included in this piece. Week 10 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge and <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/map_47MNZDlBns3ir1r8NVw">@nichelle-my-belle</a> ’s Angst Challenge. Y'all are gonna kill me… Nichelle, you asked for angst!</p><p>Prompts: ‘Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?’ and ‘Don’t ever try to get inside my head. It’s too dark for you.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start Over

Dean sighed and took a pull of his beer, watching the bar patrons chat animatedly with each other, smiling and joking like they were having the time of their lives. But not him. He had thrown his happiness away. Told you to leave, that the mark would make him hurt you. He didn’t want that. He needed you safe, alive. You both had argued and fought yourselves hoarse, but he hadn’t budged. You had slapped him and stomped out of the bunker with your few treasured possessions and never looked back.

Now, a year later and mark free, Dean admitted to himself that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, but he could never voice it out loud. Sam and Cas would both push him to find you and win you back. He didn’t deserve you and you didn’t deserve a washed-up hunter with enough issues to be given his own subscription. Your soul was too pure for a soul as black as his. You deserved the moon and the stars and everything in between. Something he felt he could never give you. So he thought it was better to let you go. 

Dean took another swig as someone sat down on the stool beside him. “She’s looking for you.”

Dean jumped, nearly spilling his beer, Castiel’s voice surprising him. “Who’s lookin’ for me?”

“Y/N. She prayed to me and asked about you. Wanted to see you.” Cas’ voice was soft but held an underlying determination. “I would, Dean. I know you think you did the right thing by letting her go, but you’ve changed. You’re not the same man anymore.”

“Cas…” Dean paused and locked eyes with the angel. “I know you’ve tried before but, _don’t ever try to get inside my head. It’s too dark for you._ ”

“She can help with your darkness, Dean. She’s your salvation. Come. I’ll take you to her.”

Before Dean could get a word out, Cas gripped his shoulder, and in a rustle of wings, they stood outside an apartment complex. “Cas, what the fuck, man?! You can’t just do that! Where the hell are we?!” 

“Outside Y/N’s building. She’s in 203. Go see her.” Cas relayed the information and disappeared in a sound of feathers.

Dean sighed and stared up at the building. Was he ready for this? Could he face her? He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his blonde spikes. He walked up to the door and studied the names by the door buzzers. Seeing yours, he got ready to press it, but the front door opened as a couple of older ladies exited. He quickly held the door open for them and they thanked him as they passed by. He smiled back and stepped through the entrance.

He climbed the stairs to the second level and in no time, he stood in front of door 203. He took one more deep breath and wracked his knuckles against the wood. A few seconds later, he heard the twist of the lock and the knob turn before the door opened to reveal your surprised face.

“Dean…” You couldn’t speak. All the longing, anger, frustration, sadness and happiness at seeing this man at your door, made a lump form in your throat.

“Hey, Y/N.” His voice was light and unsure, making you give him a small smile. “Can I come in?”

It took you a second but you managed to get out, “Yeah, ok.” You moved aside to let him in before shutting and locking the door again. “So, why are you here, Dean. I thought you didn’t care about me anymore,” you said with a sneer.

He sighed.“I guess I deserve that…”

“Ya think?”

“Y/N, don’t. I’m here because Cas said you were lookin’ for me, prayin’ to him. Was he wrong?”

You let out a loud groan. “Fucking Cas,” then sighed. ‘No he isn’t wrong. Wasn’t expecting you to actually come, though.“

“Cas made it sound like it was pretty important but he wouldn’t tell me what.”

You let out a huff. “Important huh? Is that why you came? _Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?_ ”

“Y/N, please. You know I’m no good with words but, I’m sorry, ok? I know I was an asshole but with the mark, I couldn’t let anything happen to you. It was changing me in a way somethin’ fierce. I didn’t want to hurt you or be the reason you got hurt. Let’s just…can we start over?”

You took a deep breath and nodded. Before you say anything, a loud cry interrupted the silence. Dean stood up in alert and looked at you. You followed suit, “Just wait here a sec…” leaving the room.

You reappeared a couple minutes later with a bundle in your arms and looked at Dean. “I guess I should introduce you. Dean, meet Mary Deanna. Your daughter.”

Dean felt his knees buckle and sat back down on the couch. “A…what… daughter…. but I… are you… a daughter?”

You smirked at his loss for words. “Yes, Dean. A daughter. I was two months along when we broke up. I just never told you.”

“Why?”

That one word caused another lump in your throat. “Because, you’re right. You did change and I didn’t want to bother you with anything more. I thought we’d been careful, but I guess not.” You paused for a beat. “Do you want to hold her?”

Dean, still speechless and staring at the bundle in your arms, nodded. You gently passed him the little girl and sat down next to them.

He stared down at the precious cargo in awe. He had a daughter! A daughter named after his mom and himself! He watched her wriggle in her blanket and a second later, her eyes opened, a piercing emerald green, just like his. He looked back up at you, seeing you smile at the scene. “Y/N, can we please start over? You deserve that, she deserves that. Please. No more excuses, I promise.”

You smiled at him and nodded. ‘Ok, Dean. Let’s start over.“

~~~~~~~~~

“Dean! Dean, wake up, dude! Come on, man. Wake the fuck up!”

Dean groggily opened his eyes. “Sammy?” What the hell was Sam doing here? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Y/N on the couch after she introduced him to his daughter. “Sam, what’re you doin’ here? I thought you caught that vamp case in Iowa.”

Sam gave him a confused look. “No, dude. We’ve been hunting a Djinn. He kidnapped you and I spent all damn day looking for you. I killed him but I thought I lost you. Come on, we gotta get out of here.”

A Djinn. A fucking Djinn. It was all a dream. You were still dead.


End file.
